


The Rains Down in Hawaii

by UAs_Fics



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, One Shot, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UAs_Fics/pseuds/UAs_Fics
Summary: The rain is ruining Stan and Butters’ vacation!





	The Rains Down in Hawaii

**Author's Note:**

> From an anon request on tumblr

If Butters glared any harder through the window, he would slice the glass. 

Stan sat, picking at a loose string on the palm leaf bedspread. He looked pass the foot of the bed at the muted TV. As if to rub salt in the wound, the weather person waved their arm over a large storm system that covered most of the tropical island of Honolulu. The subtitles read that the heavy rains would cover the area for the rest of the week.

Of course, he and Butters vacation ended in three days.

When they arrived at the airport the day before, not a cloud covered the sky. A warm breeze brought the scent of the sea to them. A perfect start to a vacation, if you asked him.

The best part was just how excited Butters had been. His face beamed as he babbled on and on about all the plans he had and all he would show Stan.

“I’ll show you all the places only we locals know,” he’d proclaimed. 

Stan nearly pointed out that Butters had only ever been to Hawaii twice before, once with Kenny when they were kids and once with his parents when he was a freshman, but he didn’t want to rain on his boyfriend’s parade.

In the end, the weather had done the raining for Stan.

Now Butters sat cross-legged near the sliding glass door as he tried to will the rain away. 

Stan flopped onto his back. He watched the wicker fan blades spin in lazy circles as the rain pitter-pattered outside. Sleepiness began to take hold. His eyes slipped shut and his breathing went shallow. Just as his brain shut down for a mid-morning nap, Butters let out a shout.

Stan bolted up, looking around.

“What? What’s wrong?” He asked around a yawn.

Butters scrambled to his feet, pointing. “The rain!” He shouted. “The rain stopped! Com’on, Stan! We gotta go do something now before it starts again.” 

He yanked Stan to his feet. Stan stumbled, nearly hitting the side table with his hip. Butters didn’t seem to notice in his excitement. 

“Com’on, com’on! Hurry up!” Butters childishly bounced next to the door as he let Stan put his sandals on. The moment he fastened the final velcro strap, Butters threw open the hotel room door. 

Looping his arm around his, he pulled Stan down the hall, nearly trampling over an old couple. Stan shouted their apologies over his shoulder before they turned the corner. 

The moment they barreled down the final stair step, Butters made a beeline for the front door with Stan in tow.

He threw it open, took three steps outside, before being hit in the face with a wave of rainwater.

Butters arm fell limply to his side as he stared up at the grey sky. Stan set his hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

“Hey, it’s ok,” Stan soothed. “Look, why don’t we check out some local malls or shops? Wouldn’t that be fun?”

Butters raised a shoulder in a half shrug. “Yeah, ok, I guess.” He sighed. “Lemme get my wallet and an umbrella.”

Stan watched as Butters slowly trudged back into the hotel. The rain increased then, already soaking through his button-up shirt. A stroke of thunder roared from above. A lightning bolt tore across the sky.

A shudder ran down Stan’s spine. 

Hurrying inside, Stan went up to the front desk.

“Excuse me,” He tapped his knuckles against the wooden desk. The worker turned from organizing some papers with a wide, fake smile.

“ _Aloha,_ how may I help you?” he asked.

Stan pointed over his shoulder. “I was wondering when the next bus would be by to take people to town?”

The man frowned then shook his head. “I’m so sorry, sir, but the bus broke down this morning.”

“Oh.” Stan pursed his lips then asked, “is there another way to town?”

The man shook his head again, “I’m sorry, no. Not unless you walk, but—” as if on cue, thunder rumbled threatening outside. “ — I would not advise that.”

Stan took a breath. The man stiffened. Stan knew the man expected him to blow up. Instead, Stan let out the breath then gave him a small smile.

“That’s too bad. Thank you, though. If the bus gets fixed before too late, could you call up to my room? 211?” Stan requested.

The man relaxed. “Yes, I can arrange that.”

Stan left with a thank you before trudging up the steps to his room and his soon to be even more disappointed boyfriend.

* * *

Butters lay face down on the bed. His blue hibiscus print shirt tossed carelessly onto the woven chair. Stan rubbed Butters’ shoulder with one hand while channel surfing with the other. 

When Stan told Butters about the bus, Butters shut down. His face fell and shoulders slumped forward.

“Oh, ok,” he had said, before beginning to unbutton his shirt.

Stan had half expected him to cry or get angry. In fact, he was fully prepared to hold Butters down so he didn’t try to march down the road in the storm.

“Stupid rain...” Butters grumbled. “Stupid, stupid, stupid...ruining everything.”

“Yeah, the weather is the worse,” Stan replied idly, pausing on a NASCAR race before moving on, “but it’s not our fault.

Butters pushed himself up on his elbows. “It still ain't fair, though! I wanted to share this part of my heritage with you, and now I can’t!” He dropped back down with a half-muffled cry of frustration. “I just wanted to show you all the cool animals and plants and dunk you in the ocean! Is that too much to ask?”

Stan furrowed his brows. “You planned to _what_ me in the ocean?”

Butters shrugged. “It doesn’t matter now.” He muttered. “Even all my carefully thought out romantically spontaneous plans are drowned in all this rain.”

A wave of heavy rain slammed against the glass, shaking it. The thunder and lightning had passed an hour ago, leaving just a heavy deluge. Even squinting, Stan couldn’t see the trees just beyond the balcony. 

“Romantically spontaneous plans, huh? Like what?” Stan flipped past a local Jerry Springer style show. 

Butters rolled to his back. Stan moved his hand to stroke his hair instead. 

“Just, you know, fun, sudden stuff! Like walking through the forest with shaved ice in the middle of the night or finding a nude beach and go skinny dipping,” Butters listed off. “I wanted to go to a _luau_ and dance, but...” He groaned. “Stupid rain!” 

He tapped his fingers against the remote in thought. Maybe, just maybe, they could do those things, but without leaving the room. Skinny dipping was easy. The tub had more than enough room for that. Shaved ice...

His eyes wandered towards the mini fridge. There was ice in there, and a half-finished bottle of pineapple juice from yesterday. It couldn’t be too difficult to put the ice in a bag and crush it. Add the juice and that would make a pina colada, wouldn’t it?

An insurance commercial with a man spinning around a lamppost in the rain played on the TV. As a bolt of lightning hit the man, an idea struck Stan.

He jumped up.

“Get up, ” he ordered, unlocking his phone.

Butters raised his head, fixing Stan with a confused look.

Stan threw his shirt at his face.

A few moments later, Butters finished buttoning up his shirt as he stood next to Stan near the sliding glass door.

“What, are you hungry?” He asked. “Are we going to the buffet?”

“No, we're going to do something romantic and spontaneous.” Stan threw open the sliding glass door then took two big steps into the rain. He pressed play on his phone.

As the first new notes of ‘Uma Thurman’ played, Butters eyebrows raised up.

“Dance in the rain?” He asked, stepping closer, but not outside.

Stan nodded. “Yeah. Doesn't get more romantic than that, unless you plan to give a sappy speech and propose.” He paused then asked in all seriousness, “you weren't, were you?”

“Oh, golly! I hadn't even thought of that. Should I have?” He asked, a few inches away from the door. “Should I go get a ring? Do you want me to? If the bus is fixed, I can find one in town.”

As Butters turned towards the door, Stan put a shaking hand on his forearm. He didn’t plan on leaving this tropical paradise with more than boyfriends. Besides, if either of them were going to propose, Stan long ago decided that he would be the one down on his knee.

“Butters, just get out here and club dance with me on the balcony to the greatest hits of the twenty-teens,” he deadpanned.

Butters looked out at the rain, then to Stan, before he brushed Stan's hand off him

Stan's mouth fell into a frown. Had he messed up? Butters didn't think he was mocking him, did he? 

Butters took a breath.

Then he dabbed.

He looked over his arm with a wide grin. Stan returned it.

Maybe their vacation hadn't gone like they wished it had, but as Stan pulled him out into the rain, he decided he didn't mind too much that the weather screwed them over, if he got to see Butters smile.

He paused just a moment as the final chorus of ‘Party Rock Anthem’ played, before reaching over and grabbing hold of Butter’s shoulder.

Butters’ eyebrows raised as Stan pulled him close to place a kiss on his lips. Butters melted into the kiss, sliding his arm around Stan’s shoulders and tangling his fingers in his soaking hair.

Just as they pulled apart, the sun shone down on the couple from a break in the clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> [ My writing tumblr ](https://uas-fics.tumblr.com)   
>  [My general art tumblr where this work is cross posted to ](https://uas-Art.tumblr.com)


End file.
